Dia de los Muertos
by maelysse07
Summary: Il faut que je m'entraîne. J'ai peu de temps avant que cette chèvre ne revienne au palais. Je refuse de perdre encore une fois. Je n'ai pas fait tout cela en vain.


Une fine silhouette parcours les couloirs blancs. Son allure est rapide, il n'a aucune hésitation. Il sait où elle se trouve. Elle se terre là-haut. Elle se cache, elle ne supporte plus la présence d'autres arrancars. Un miasme lourd et morose plane sur l'aile entière ou elle se trouve. Peu importe; elle ne pourra pas l'esquiver. Elle devra se battre ou alors se jeter du toit du monde pour lui échapper. A cette pensée, son sourire carnassier s'élargit un peu plus. De toute façon, c'était la date qu'il avait choisi pour qu'elle meure. Ainsi, à chaque Día de los Muertos, il penserait à la victoire qu'il avait remporté sur cette salope.

Nnoitra ne supportait pas cette faiblesse. Ce besoin de s'isoler après chaque bataille. Cette pathétique femelle ne devrait pas être une espada, elle devrait tout au plus être un numéro. Elle était un des êtres les plus puissants de l'Hueco Mundo et cette chèvre avait la prétention d'être pacifiste! Elle se prétendait évoluée, presque humaine. Elle cherchait des excuses pour justifier sa nature mélancolique.

Elle était sa bête noire, elle le dégoûtait. Il ne passait pas un jour sans la maudire et pester contre le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Quatre à quatre il gravit les paliers qui le menaient vers le toit du bâtiment. L'atmosphère était oppressante. Visiblement la lune ne lui apportait aucun réconfort.

Elle sentit son réaiatsu bien avant qu'il ne passe la porte. Elle pria pour qu'il fasse demi-tour et ne l'importune pas. Le ciel était superbe et Las Noches merveilleusement calme. Elle profitait pleinement de ce moment hors du temps, hors du sang. Elle savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Un duel, une défaite et un sentiment d'impuissance face à un tel gâchis. Il était là, il ne dit rien. Elle espérait qu'il allait s'asseoir en silence et profiter de la vue, profiter de la fête.

Elle se trompait.

-Je viens reprendre ce qui est à moi, Nelliel.

\- ...

-Sers-toi de ta langue ou je te la coupe.

-Je n'ai rien qui t'appartienne, Nnoitra.

-Bien sûr que si, espèce de salope, le numéro que tu as tatoué dans le dos.

Nelliel sentit une colère sourde monter en elle. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la dérange cette nuit? Il n'avait aucun respect, aucune manière. Ce jour était sacré ! Il était l'incarnation de la bête belliqueuse et brutale qui n'accordait d'importance qu'à l'art de la guerre.

-N'as-tu pas eu assez de sang? Que veux-tu de plus, Nnoitra? Mon numéro suffira-t-il à t'empêcher de te comporter comme un animal? Non, bien sûr que non ! Être un monstre est la seule chose que tu saches faire! Sans ça, tu n'es rien, ton existence est vide ! Día de los Muertos est un jour de paix ou l'ont chérit les souvenirs de nos camarades, les combats n'y ont pas leur place.

-J'honore mes anciens camarades par les victoires que je remporte. Tu me prends pour une bête mais c'est toi qui te cache pour geindre. Je ne suis pas un animal pauvre conne, vociféra Nnoitra. Je suis un combattant, un guerrier comme tous les arrancars tombé au combat. Tout ce que je suis-je l'ai l'ai mérité. Je me suis battu, je me suis surpassé. Je suis l'incarnation même de ce que doit être un guerrier. Tu crois que je n'ai rien? Je possède un millier de victoires! Peux-tu en dire autant?! Tu n'es qu'une lâche. Une femelle qui se cache derrière des principes d'humains pour éviter les affrontements.

Elle écoutait sa tirade calmement. Ce discours, elle l'avait entendu des dizaines de fois. Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire. La jeune femme avait cherché de nombreuses fois un moyen pour qu'il s'ouvre au monde et qu'il évolue. Elle avait voulu le rendre meilleur.

-Tu me regardes de haut comme si tu valais mieux que moi. Tu es là à me rappeler mes faiblesses, mes défauts et surtout que je te suis inférieure. Tu crois que je ne sens pas tes yeux méprisants qui me suivent à l'intérieur de ces murs? Je sais que tu me surveilles quand je vais chasser dans le désert. Tu crois que je ne sens pas ton reaitsu partout où je vais? Tu te penses plus intelligente que moi, sale chèvre prétentieuse!

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Nnoitra. Ton esprit est trop étroit. Tu n'as pas évolué, tu es resté un animal. Tu n'as aucune subtilité, aucune conscience de ce qui t'entoure. Tu tournes autour de ton nombril, sans jamais en voir le fond. Quel est ton avenir? Tu vas te battre encore et encore, jusqu'à mourir comme une bête. Tu es l'un de ces désespérés qui imaginent que chaque bataille donne un sens à sa misérable vie. Tu crois que je te méprise ? Non, Nnoitra, tu me fais pitié.

Une rage folle s'empara de l'Octava Espada. Il lança Santa Teresa en direction de la jeune femme toujours couchée. Celle-ci, roula sur le côté pour esquiver le coup et dégaina son propre zampakuto. Nnoitra profita de cette seconde pour lui assener un coup d'estoc qui lui effleura la hanche gauche. D'un mouvement rapide, elle repoussa l'arme de Nnoitra afin qu'elle ne pénètre pas plus profondément sa chair. Nelliel ne perdit pas son calme. Son adversaire était furieux, ses charges étaient chaotiques. Les attaques s'enchaînaient à une allure frénétique. La jeune femme multipliait les parades sans porter le moindre coup. Lasse de ce petit jeu, elle assena à son adversaire un coup sec au centre de son arme. Déséquilibré et surpris, il recule d'un pas. La tercera en profite pour se baisser et enfonça profondément sa lame dans l'épaule droite de son opposant. Elle choisit cet instant pour attraper de la main gauche la lame de l'arme ennemie qui filait vers sa gorge. Son hierro était suffisamment puissant que pour la protéger. De la main droite elle exerce une pression pour le faire reculer, de l'autre elle tira d'un coup sec. Son zampakuto tomba lourdement sur le sol. Nnoitra était maintenant blessé et désarmé.

Elle avait encore gagné. Le numéro 8 avait baissé la tête de colère. Il avait toujours le katana enfoncé dans l'épaule mais ne fit rien pour l'en extraire. Il l'a dévisagea.

-Achève-moi.

-Ma réponse sera la même que lors de tes précédentes défaites. Je ne frappe pas ceux qui ne sont pas des combattants honorables.

Nelliel retira son arme d'un coup sec. Une gerbe de sang trempa la veste de l'espada.

-Le combat est terminé. Tu as perdu, je te demande donc de t'asseoir.

La silhouette longiligne se laissa choir sur le sol. Il se mit sur le dos, son bras droit le long du corps pour éviter les lancements. Regarder le ciel lui apporte un peu de réconfort. Il sentit une pression sur son flanc gauche. Il attrapa la bouteille qu'elle lui tendait. Il retira le bouchon et huma le contenu. Il but une longue rasade de tequila et lui rendit la carafe.

-Tu te bats comme un fauve, sans réfléchir. Tu ne cherches même pas à anticiper les coups à venir. Elle s'humecta les lèvres au goulot de la bouteille.

Que t'apportent ces batailles? Demanda-t-elle?

Il ne répondit pas directement. Il croisa les jambes et se mit à l'aise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une altercation finissait ainsi. Quoi que d'habitude il n'y avait pas de tequila. Elle avait dû en prendre pour honorer les morts. Il était las de perdre face à une femelle qui ne méritait pas sa place. Il savait qu'aucune de ses explications ne pourraient lui faire comprendre l'importance que cela revêtait pour lui. Il lui prit l'alcool, en but une grande lampé et réfléchit une fraction de seconde.

-Ils me permettent de me sentir vivant, salope! Tu vis ta vie à travers tes livres et les histoires que tu entends. Sais-tu ce qu'est l'ivresse du combat ? Le goût du sang qui envahit ta bouche, l'odeur de la sueur qui inonde tes narines, les vibrations de la peur qui te vrille les nerfs,... Voila ce qu'est la vie, une impulsion, une puissance destructrice qui balaye tout. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est tant que tu ne l'as pas vécue. C'est un torrent de force et de passion qui te pousse à te transcender. Une bataille peut t'offrir milles et une émotions. L'excitation de la bataille, la frustration d'un combat trop vite achevé, l'anxiété du dénouement; l'angoisse de la défaite ou l'exaltation de la victoire.

Elle écoutait. Elle était assise en tailleur non loin de lui. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé la guerre sous cet angle. Il se battait pour se sentir vivant. Il cherchait juste à éprouver des émotions? Tout cela lui semblait aberrant. Des rivières de sang et de malheur pour pouvoir exister. C'était à la fois insensé et grandiose. Cet homme n'était peut-être pas si grotesque.

L'octavo espada porta le flacon à sa bouche. Vide. Il jeta la bouteille non loin. Nelliel se leva et prit une bouteille dans un recoin près de la porte par où ils étaient tous deux venus. Elle la laissa tomba sur ces genoux. Gorgée après gorgée, la seconde bouteille fut vide ainsi qu'une partie de la troisième.

Tu sais, Nnoitra, tu n'as pas besoin de prendre la vie de autres et de jouer la tienne pour te sentir vivant.

Pfff, pauvre conne. Tu parles sans savoir. J'ai satisfait tous les appétits qu'un arrancars peut avoir. Se nourrir, se reproduire et se battre. Je peux te dire que rien n'est comparable aux ballets des armes.

Je te parle de choses plus subtiles, moins animales. Nouvelle rasade. Je crois que c'est hors de ta portée. Tu n'en comprendrais pas l'intérêt.

Encore à te croire supérieure, pauvre chèvre crachat-il.

Très bien, Nnoitra, très bien.

Elle approcha doucement son visage du sien. Elle lui laissait la possibilité de reculer, de la repousser ou de partir, tout simplement. Il ne bougea pas. Il semblait hypnotisé. Il la regardait approcher sans réagir. Nnoitra ne savait pas quoi penser. Il ressentait un mélange d'intérêt, de répulsion et d'appréhension. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Aucune réaction.

Il senti une langue humide effleurer sa lèvre supérieure et, ce fut trop. La répulsion prit le dessus. Il se leva d'un bond, tira sa la chaîne qui pendait sur sa hanche droite pour récupérer son arme qui gisait toujours à terre, et reparti.

-Je te l'avais bien dit que tu ne comprendrais pas … 

Nnoitra chassait dans le désert qui entourait la citadelle. Son sourire carnassier habituel avait laissé place à une grimace haineuse. Il passait sa frustration sur les menos et les adjuchas qu'il rencontrait. Il avait perdu deux batailles d'affilée. Cette salope l'avait surpris avec cette approche sournoise. Il devait reprendre le dessus. Il devait lui montrer sa supériorité. Ce n'était pas une option. Une femelle doit se soumettre. Il refusait d'être une victime, comme les autres membres de son espèce. Cependant son comportement restait étrange. Elle ne l'avait jamais approché de cette façon. Les deux bouteilles de tequila ne pouvaient être les seules responsables. Peut-être était-elle en chaleur? Il était un mâle, il devait pouvoir tirer avantage de cette situation. En période de rut, les femelles étaient incontrôlables. S'il s'y prenait bien, elle allait ployer le genou et le supplier. Plus jamais elle ne le regarderait de haut. Bientôt, elle allait se traîner à ses pieds.

Elle entendit un bruit léger sur le toit. Elle regarda par le puits de lumière. Elle ne vit rien, excepté le ciel d'encre. Elle tendit l'oreille en espérant capter d'où venait ce son. Un impact sourd se fit entendre sur le balcon. Il était assez près pour qu'elle sente son reiatsu.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'approchait de nuit. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce que cette visite nocturne signifiait. Elle se leva, sa longue chemise de nuit blanche traînait sur le sol. Elle ouvrit la porte vitrée qui permettait d'accéder au balcon.

Nnoitra était bien là. Il la jaugea du regard. Elle n'était pas armée, lui bien. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce fût. Il traversa l'espace qui les séparait et la repoussa du plat de la main vers l'intérieure de la chambre. Il n'était pas menaçant mais il ne souffrait aucune protestation. Intriguée, elle n'opposa pas de résistance jusqu'au moment où il l'a dirigea vers le lit. Elle repoussa sa main et le fusilla du regard.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle vit le doute s'insinuer dans ses yeux. Savait-il vraiment ce qu'il faisait? Elle baissa la main qu'elle avait levée pour le repousser. Bien qu'il l'a dépassa d'au moins quarante centimètre, cela ne l'empêcha pas de soutenir son regard. Il n'était visiblement pas à l'aise. Il n'arborait pas son sourire habituel. Ses traits étaient légèrement tendu et sa mâchoire serrée. Il ne bougeait pas. La situation était étrange. Le géant semblait attendre une réaction de la petite femelle qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle fut sensible au trouble qu'elle percevait en lui. Elle recula et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Il était déconcerté, il ne voulait pas laisser transparaître son hésitation. Il devait y arriver et remporter cette bataille. Elle devait se traîner à ses pieds et peut-être même le supplier de la saillir. Il la fit reculer vers le centre du lit et l'a fit se coucher sur le dos. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques mais elle se laissa faire. Elle posa sa tête sur un petit coussin bleu, ses cheveux vert émeraude formaient une auréole autour de son visage. Pendant un instant, il fut étonné de la beauté de cette scène.

Nelliel regarda Nnoitra retirer son uniforme. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Il n'avait jamais montré aucun signe d'attirance. Pensait-il que le baiser était une invitation ? Elle ne connaissait pas la réponse. Elle était la spectatrice indolente d'une scène surréaliste. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas tout à fait consentante, il dégageait quelque chose de magnétique qui l'empêchait de le repousser.

Elle l'observa une fois qu'il fut déshabillé. Elle détailla ce corps grotesque. L'octavo espada mesurait plus de deux mètre et ne devait pas peser plus de nonante-cinq kilos. Ses jambes étaient anormalement longues et aboutissaient sur un torse sec et finement tracé. Sa peau d'une pâleur maladive était marbrée de cicatrices, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus inquiétant. Il était laid et pourtant à cet instant, elle le trouvait magnifique.

Il se pencha et mit son visage à quelque centimètre du sien. Il plongea son regard dans ses grandes prunelles couleur de miel. Si elle voulait le repousser, c'était sa dernière chance de le faire. Elle n'en fit rien. Il attrapa l'ourlet de sa chemise de nuit et la remonta jusqu'à son nombril. Elle resta passive quand il descendit le petit boxer de coton, dernière barrière qui la protégeait encore. Elle voyait le membre dressé et palpitant qui oscillait au rythme des mouvements de son propriétaire.

Sans autre cérémonie, il se positionna au-dessus d'elle. Le contact de la peau de la jeune femme contre son érection le fit frémir. Il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde quand il sentit la chaleur suave de Nelliel se refermer sur lui. Il respira un instant pour se calmer. L'odeur sucrée de ces cheveux lui chatouilla les narines.

Nel s'habituait peu à peu à la présence étrangère qu'elle sentait au creux de son ventre. Elle avait encore du mal à intégrer que cet homme serait son amant ce soir. Cependant, cette occasion serait sans doute unique, il fallait donc en profiter pleinement. Elle cala son front contre son torse, les cornes de son masque traversèrent son hierro et entaillèrent sa peau. Voulant approfondir le contact, elle s'enroula autour de son bassin et pressa ses deux mains contre son dos. Elle l'invitait à approfondir son incursion. À partir de cet instant, il perdit le contrôle de la situation. Il enserra violemment le corps qu'il possédait désormais. Le contact était terrible, à la foi bestial et erratique. Il frappait au fond d'elle sans ménagement, elle claquait contre sa peau en laissant échapper des râles rauques. Râles de plaisirs ou de douleur? Il ne s'en souciait guère. Les joues rosies, elle labourait son dos de ses ongles pour se retenir de crier. Ils s'enfonçaient au plus profond d'un abîme de souffrance et de délice. Toute la fureur contenue depuis des années se libérait enfin. Le torrent d'énergie spirituel qu'ils dégageaient faisait trembler les vitres et les miroirs. Il voulait la dominer mais dès qu'elle s'était refermée sur lui, il avait perdu la raison. Cette petite femelle l'entourait tout entier, elle dévorait ses à-coups. Elle l'engloutissait comme le faisait les femelles de sa propre espèce. Il était trop tard pour penser à tout cela. Assaut après assaut, il sentit la jouissance arriver comme un vague cataclysmique. Il se déversa en elle dans un soupir. Était-elle satisfaite? Cela avait-il la moindre importance ?

Il resta immobile pendant un instant qui lui parut une éternité. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle sans même la regarder. Il entendit un bruit de tissus froissé. Nelliel s'était levée, avait réajusté sa tenue et était partie en direction d'une pièce adjacente à la chambre à coucher. Quelques secondes plus tard Il entendit un bruit d'eau. Il commençait à ressentir un tiraillement dans le bas du dos. L'adrénaline lui avait fait occulter la douleur mais maintenant il sentait un mal-être l'envahir. Il devait partir. Il ramassa rapidement ses affaires et s'enfuit par le balcon. Son inconscient lui dictait de remercier sa bonne étoile, peu de mâles mantes religieuses avaient la chance de déguerpir entier. Les femelles avaient la vilaine habitude de faire payer de leur vie l'ivresse nuptiale.

Un coup de pied envoya valser le rocher à plusieurs mètres de là. Contrarié, voilà le mot qui convenait le mieux pour décrire l'état d'esprit de Nnoitra. Le désert ne lui apporterait nul réconfort. Il le parcourait sans but précis depuis une bonne heure. Le frottement du tissu sur les plaies de son dos lui rappelait sa déconvenue. Un bel échec. Il avait perdu pied et s'était laissé emporter par cette salope et ses mouvements suggestifs. Il avait espéré la voir tremblante, soumise ou suppliante mais certainement pas consentante et provocante. Nnoitra ne supportait pas les choses compliquées. Les combats qu'il menait étaient somme toute assez simples. Il était le plus fort et l'emportait sans réfléchir ou échafauder de tactiques. Il devait admettre que visiblement, il n'était pas doué pour les stratégies. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il trouverait autre chose. 

Nelliel avançait au milieu des dunes. La mission était simple, retrouver des Vasto Lordes et les ramener auprès du seigneur Aizen. Elle savait où se trouvait des colonies d'arrancars. Peut-être en trouverait-elle là-bas. La seule faille de ce plan était la personne avec qui elle faisait équipe. Nnoitra traînait la patte et rechignait à accomplir cet office. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller fouiller des taudis pour trouver des rats. Il devait couvrir la partir nord et elle le morceau est. Il sentait déjà que cette besogne allait être des plus pénibles.

Il n'avait pas revu la tercera depuis l'incursion qu'il avait faite dans ses appartements. Pas un mot n'avait été échangé sur ce sujet. Même s'il ne voulait pas y penser, il l'a remerciait de se comporter comme si cette entrevue n'avait pas eu lieu. Évoquer cette escapade réanima une partie de son anatomie. Il devait se concentrer sur sa chasse au lieu de songer à ces futilités.

Deux heures après, Nel avait terminé l'exploration de son périmètre. Quand elle retrouva Nnoitra, il souriait. L'atmosphère était sinistre.

"Nnoitra, qu'as-tu fait?

J'ai trouvé deux colonies. J'en ai vite fait le tour. J'étais fort déçu. Ne t'inquiète pas, elles ne décevront plus jamais personne. Son regard et son sourire la mirent hors d'elle.

Ce n'était pas dans les ordres ! Nous devions rechercher les Vasto Lordes.

Aucun Vasto Lordes. Juste quelques adjuchas de bas niveaux.

Ce n'était que des innocents, pauvre fou!

Si j'ai pu les annihiler si facilement, c'est que ce n'était pas eux que nous cherchions. Les faibles n'ont pas le droit de vivre sur nos terres.

Tu étais comme eux il y a encore peu, espèce d'animal ! Tu es un faible et c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Tu ne devrais pas avoir la liberté de vivre non plus !

Un animal? Ça ne te déplaisait pas d'avoir un animal entre tes cuisses il y a peu !

Elle ne voulait plus discuter. Elle était choquée, déçue et dégoûtée. Il avait anéanti pas moins d'une centaine d'individus. Elle n'avait jamais aimé se battre. Elle le faisait par nécessité, pour survivre mais elle se refusait à prendre la vie sans raison. Ces hollows n'étaient pas des guerriers. Rien ne justifiait le prix du sang. Elle lui tourna le dos et partit s'asseoir sur le sommet d'une dune. Il avait mis le feu aux habitations et l'odeur de brûlé la rendait malade. Une larme perla sur sa joue, puis une seconde, son visage fut bientôt le masque du désespoir.

Il était en rage. Cette salope l'avait insulté et méprisé. La mâchoire serrée, il se dirigeait vers le pic où elle se trouvait. Arrivé à sa portée, il eut le loisir de constater que cette conne pleurait comme une humaine. Cette femelle pathétique était un être incroyablement puissant et pourtant elle était là, par terre, comme un déchet. Il hésitait quant à l'attitude à adopter. Il devait pouvoir tirer avantage de la situation. Elle était fragilisée mais elle restait plus forte que lui.

Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit derrière elle, une jambe de chaque côté de ces hanches. Quand elle sentit son torse se pressé contre son dos, elle se débattit pour le repousser. Il enserra ses bras autours de son buste, ce qui eut l'effet de calmer les tremblements qui la secouait. Tu sais Nel, ils n'étaient pas fidèles à Aizen, ils se sont rebellés, et en tuant des rebelles, j'ai servi notre seigneur dit-il. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par ce diminutif. Elle se laissait bercer par le son de sa voix et le balancement qu'il effectuait. Elle se calmait peu à peu. Elle le haïssait. Il était l'incarnation de tout ce qu'elle exécrait le plus. Elle était lasse de ce monde. Elle en était réduite à être consolée par cette monstruosité.

Un craquement sourd, des hurlements. Des arrancars se battaient au loin. Le déchirement de la peau, les craquements des os et un bruit de succions ignoble. Nelliel se crispa d'un coup. Il pressa ces mains sur ses oreilles et fredonna un air pour occulter ces sons repoussants. Il intensifia son reaitsu jusqu'à faire fuir les hollows à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Il était ébahi qu'une femelle si ridicule puisse avoir autant de puissance. Quel gâchis. Un tel potentiel dans le corps d'une femme.

Quelle naïve. Une petite poupée de chiffons. Il comptait lui faire comprendre qu'il était fort, qu'il pourrait faire en sorte qu'elle ne porte plus jamais une arme, elle qui détestait se battre. Une vie paisible avec ces fraççions. Elle pourrait rétrograder d'un ou deux numéros. Elle devait juste lui laisser sa place. Après elle pourrait aller au diable, il n'en aurait plus rien à faire. Il enleva ses mains de ces oreilles. Peu importe la méthode, seul le résultat prévalait. Tant pis s'il fallait la convaincre à l'humaine, il le ferait. Mentir, manipuler ou tricher ne l'avait jamais effrayé.

"Tu es trop douce pour la guerre et le sang. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à supporter tout ceci dit-il doucement à son oreille. Des mèches de cheveux émeraude frottaient ses joues. Ils étaient doux et dégageaient une odeur capiteuse de vanille.

Je suis là pour protéger mes fraççions. Sans eux, j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps répondit-elle doucement. Ils sont ma seule famille. "

Il soufflait de l'air chaud dans son cou. Elle aimait bien cette sensation. Elle se sentait protégée entre ces bras. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être attentionné. Elle caressa du bout de son index la main de l'homme qui l'enserrait. Nnoitra fut perturbé par ce contact. Le geste était doux. Il perdit le fil de son argumentaire. Il ne devait pas se disperser. Je comprends que tu refuses de te battre, ajoutât-il. Elle ne dit rien. Elle remit ses cheveux en place. Des mèches virevoltèrent sur le torse et le visage de l'octavo.

Quatre de ses cinq sens était submergés par sa présence. L'odeur de ses cheveux, le contact de sa main, le son de sa voix et la vue de son visage le captivèrent en un seul instant. Ses idées s'effilochaient les unes après les autres. Il devait se concentrer sur son objectif. Elle bougea légèrement. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule pour qu'elle arrête enfin de remuer.

Son changement de position lui offrait une merveilleuse occasion. La peau de son cou était à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. S'il le voulait, il pourrait lui arracher la jugulaire d'un coup de dent. Il pressa ses lèvres entrouvertes contre la peau délicate. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement. Il occulta ce son délicieux, retroussa ses babines près à accomplir ce pourquoi il se battait depuis des mois. Au moment où il allait fondre sur sa carotide, elle pivota pour se lover dans ses bras. Elle avait maintenant appuyé sa tête contre le torse de l'espada et passé ses jambes sur la sienne. Il devait prendre une décision. Que faire? Il ne faisait pas le poids physiquement. Nelliel se tendit pour déposer son front contre la joue du numéro 8. Si cette salope pouvait cesser de bouger un instant pour qu'il puisse réfléchir. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer avec cette femelle qui l'aguichait. A l'instant où cette pensée le traversa, il sentit des doigts fins se promener sous l'encolure de sa veste. Mais que cherchait-elle ? Elle dut capter sa surprise car elle le fixa pendant un instant.

"Tu n'aimes pas ça, Nnoitra"?

Cette question l'embarrassait. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire qu'il aime ce contact ou pas ? Cette discussion n'avait aucun sens. Quand on veut quelque chose on le prend. Si on refuse de se laisser faire, on se défend. Ces politesses étaient l'affaire des humains et non des arrancars.

Elle n'insista pas pour obtenir une réponse. Il n'était pas familier des gestes affectueux. Manger, se battre et copuler, voilà l'étendue de ses connaissances. Ce n'était pas grave, il allait apprendre.

Il semblait perdu et ne réagissait pas ou presque. Elle se mit à genoux pour que son visage soit à hauteur du sien. Elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer comme la première fois ou elle l'avait embrassé. Elle enlaça ses épaules et pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis. Aucune réaction. Elle restait serrée contre lui, sans bouger. Il devait s'habituer à cette proximité. Après un moment qui leur parut une éternité, il accepta de l'embrasser. Baiser tendre qui devint peu à peu plus pressant. Il descendit ses mains vers l'attache du pantalon de Nelliel mais celle-ci repoussa doucement ses mains. Il plissa les yeux de mécontentement. Elle ouvrit doucement la veste qu'il portait. Elle laissa ses doigts se promener sur son buste d'albâtre. Elle retraça toutes les cicatrices disséminées ça et là. Il semblait apprécier la sensation que cela lui procurait. Ses mains virevoltaient et n'omettaient aucune parcelle de son torse. Elle l'incita à se coucher sur le dos et ôta les derniers vêtements qui le recouvraient. Il ne semblait pas intimidé d'être complètement nu en face d'elle. La jeune femme dessina du bout des doigts des arabesques sur le corps démesuré de son amant. Nnoitra n'était guère patient et même si les gestes de la femelle lui plaisaient, il n'avait plus envie de perdre son temps en futilités. Il attrapa donc son poignet pour le lui faire comprendre. Cependant, elle n'abandonna pas aussi facilement. Elle s'approcha de l'entre-jambe de son amant et passa délicatement sa main sur son sexe. Vu le soupir d'aise qu'elle entendit, le geste avait dû être apprécié. Elle approcha ses lèvres et les pressa sur sa virilité. Du bout de la langue, elle en trace les contours. Ses mains virevoltaient entre la hampe dressée et ses bourses. Nnoitra serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de gémir. Il n'avait jamais subi pareil traitement. Il serrait les poings tellement fort que ses jointures le faisaient souffrir. Nel se leva et laissa glisser ses vêtements à ses pieds. Elle ne voulait plus attendre. Son bas-ventre réclamait son dû. Son amant eut tout le loisir de la dévorer du regard sous le ciel de Las Noche. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son opulente poitrine et la dissimulait à moitié. Sa peau reflétait parfaitement le clair de lune. Il savait que cette salope était certainement la plus belle femelle du palais. Elle l'enjamba et se coucha sur son torse pour l'embrasser. Les bras de Nnoitra se refermèrent instantanément sur son corps gracile. Ne résistant plus à la masse qu'elle sentait frotter contre son bas ventre, elle se déhancha pour se lier à lui. Cette intrusion profonde et soudaine déchaîna en elle une vague de douleur et de plaisir. Elle se redresse pour le dominer. Elle ondulait et ne lui laissait pas un instant de répit. Il enserra ces hanches violemment pour accentuer ses mouvements. Il était galvanisé par la vue et par les sensations qui le parcouraient. Le contact était différent de la première fois où il l'avait prise. Il sentait leurs corps étroitement mêlés, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un au milieu de ce lieu désolé. Plus rien n'existait. Son univers se résumait à cette femelle qui le chevauchait ardemment. Elle attrapa sa main gauche et la déposa sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle ondoyait inlassablement. Il ne contrôlait rien et cette sensation le galvanisait. Il promenait ses mains sur son buste, ses hanches et ses seins. Il caressait, griffait ou pressait la peau délicate qui rougissait sous ce traitement. Les mouvements de la jeune femme devinrent erratiques. Il vit son expression changer, ses gémissements s'intensifier. Il délaissa sa poitrine, empoigna son fessier et accentua les à-coups pour s'enfoncer au plus profond d'elle. Elle s'agrippait à lui au rythme des intrusions. Il labourait son bassin sans ménagement. Elle se crispa d'un coup, elle tremblait, étourdie par la vague de plaisir qui l'avait emportée. Elle se laissa retomber sur le torse de son mâle, incapable de rester juchée sur lui. Un sourire carnassier s'esquissa sur son visage, satisfait de lui avoir montré quel homme il était. Cependant, il n'était pas encore satisfait. Il bascula pour la surplomber. Il aimait la voir couchée sous lui. Il la dominait, elle n'était qu'une petite poupée entre ses bras. Elle lui était offerte et il aimait contempler ce spectacle. Les joues en feu et le regard fiévreux, Nelliel était transie par la déferlante de sensations qu'elle avait ressenties. Elle sentit à nouveau qu'il pénétrait inlassablement ses chairs. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son torse et se serra contre lui. Elle perdait la notion du temps et se demandait même si le monde existait encore aux alentours. Étroitement liés, elle ne savait plus où son corps s'arrêtait, ils n'étaient plus qu'une seule entité. Les sensations lui revinrent peu à peu comme si elle sortait d'un rêve. Elle sentit Nnoitra devenir fébrile. Elle enserra ses jambes plus encore autour de son bassin. Dans un râle rauque, il se laissa choir sur elle.

Après quelques instants, il se détacha d'elle et se coucha sur le dos. Frustrée de cette séparation, elle se colla à lui. Elle profitait de ce moment de plénitude. Elle embrassa sa peau salée. Le ciel était magnifique et il n'y avait pas un bruit aux alentours. La déferlante d'énergie spirituelle avait fait fuir toutes créatures aux abords. L'esprit de Nnoitra était totalement vide. Il était rassasié et tombait dans une douce léthargie. Cet état était ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour lui de la sérénité. La notion de temps était difficile à percevoir dans un lieu où la nuit était perpétuelle. Ainsi, le numéro 8 se releva sans savoir s'il était allongé depuis une heure ou une journée. Il se vêtit sans empressement. Nel sentit un étau lui étreindre le cœur. Elle laissait derrière elle cet épisode de quiétude pour retourner vers un palais où régnait la mort.

Ils marchèrent en silence. Sans en regard l'un pour l'autre. La forteresse grossissait au fur et à mesure de leur progression. Nnoitra fronça les sourcils. Quatre reiatsu s'approchaient d'eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils virent des privaron espadas se diriger vers eux. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur le but de leur venue. Ils étaient quatre contre deux. Cela devait être jouable. Il reconnut Picaro et Dordoni, les deux autres ne lui disaient rien.

Et quoi, les déchets, vous êtes venus récupérer vos numéros ? railla Nnoitra

Aucune réponse ne vint. Picaro et Dordoni s'élancèrent vers Nelliel tandis que les deux autres se focalisaient sur l'octavo. La jeune femme regrettait déjà son oasis de paix au milieu du désert. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que les combats la rattrapent. Nnoitra ne se plaignait pas, il aimait les affrontements. Cependant, un de ses deux adversaires était une femelle aux cheveux mauves. Il ne supportait pas de devoir affronter une femme. L'autre avait une tignasse rousse ridicule. Il ne demanda même pas leurs noms. Ils n'en valaient pas la peine.

Les privaron se défendaient admirablement bien mais la jeune femme était visiblement plus forte. Elle désarma Dordoni et l'assomma tandis que Picaro fut blessé à la poitrine. Il n'était plus en état de tenir son zampakuto. De son coté, Nnoitra dominaient ces adversaires mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas encore à terre. Ils lui donnaient du fil à retordre. Nel voulu engager le combat avec la jeune femme. Nnoitra le vit, se retourna et la repoussa violement. Il la regarda d'un œil furieux ou perçait le mépris. Qu'avait-elle donc fait ? L'espada à la tignasse rousse en profita pour attaquer pendant que Nnoitra était tourné vers Nel. Touché dans le dos par son adversaire, il libera Santa Teresa pour en finir au plus vite. Vous ne méritez pas de vous mesurer à moi, toquards, lança-t-il. Maintenant que ses deux adversaires étaient au sol, il devait régler ses comptes avec Nelliel.

Pour qui te prends-tu pour intervenir dans mon combat?! Tu crois que j'ai besoin de ton aide? Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de battre ces mauviettes?

Non, tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide, je voulais en finir au plus vite se défendit-elle. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, Nnoitra."

Ses mots ne semblèrent pas le calmer. Cette salope le prenait pour un faible. Elle n'était qu'une femelle, c'est lui qui devrait lui prêter main forte et non l'inverse. Il partit en direction du palais en la laissant derrière lui.

À cet instant, elle comprit que rien ne lui ferait oublier cette différence de puissance qui les séparait. Jamais il n'accepterait d'être plus faible qu'elle. Mille et une nuits en sa compagnie ne pourrait rien y changer. Une tristesse profonde la submergea. Avait-elle vraiment pu croire que Nnoitra serait capable de l'aimer ?

Il y repensait sans cesse. Il devait devenir plus fort qu'elle. C'était ridicule d'être dominé par une femme. Quel homme risible il était. Elle n'avait pas la volonté de se battre ou de devenir meilleure. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas plus douée que lui, elle avait juste plus d'entraînement. Il lui fallait un peu de temps pour la surpasser. Il ne pouvait pas l'éloigner ou la vaincre seul. Il devait trouver un moyen. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il devrait pactiser avec de la vermine mais au moins il savait quoi faire. Bientôt, elle sera obligée de me respecter se dit-il. 

Il ordonna à Szayel Aporro de s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas que cette saleté reste dans les parages. Il voulait être seul. Nelliel et ses deux fraççions s'étaient évanouis. Nnoitra lança les corps de ses deux abrutis par-delà le mur de Las Noches. Il la prit dans ses bras. Son attaque avait brisé une partie de son masque mais elle était toujours belle. On aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait si son visage n'avait pas été barbouillé de sang. Il lui parla doucement à l'oreille. "Il faut que je m'entraîner. Tu es forte, dans quelques mois tu seras déjà sur le chemin du palais. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais ce sera suffisant. Je suis déjà presque aussi puissant que toi. Quand tu reviendras, je te battrai et alors tu seras obligée de me respecter et de m'admirer. Je sais que tu m'en voudras de t'avoir abandonnée mais tu me pardonneras. Tu as toujours su oublier mes fautes. À ton retour, j'aurais mérité ma place de mâle et tu pourras être ma femelle. Tu pourras rester dans mon ombre sans craindre les combats." Il respira son odeur, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, serra son corps frêle. Il profitait pleinement de ce contact. Après quelques secondes à contempler son visage, il la jeta au-dessus des remparts du palais.


End file.
